


Soulless

by Lothiriel84



Series: Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall [2]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Dark Magic, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Well look in the mirrorAnd what do you see





	Soulless

He wakes up in a dark stuffy room, without any recollection of how he got there. Being resurrected is never as pleasant an experience as it’s made out to be, and across the centuries he had to get used to coming back to life (or a semblance thereof) in the most inconvenient places; but this one he’s standing in looks more like an old bricked-up library than the highly guarded shrine of a dispatched vampire lord, the sight slightly incongruous to his newly awakened senses.

Cautiously, he peers into the shadows; tries the door, which appears to be blocked by something way stronger than a mere lock and bolt, and ultimately finds himself staring into the black emptiness of a tastelessly ornate mirror – the carvings decorating the golden frame glaring mockingly at him.

 _Marvellous_ , he shrugs, somewhat irritably. _Whoever decided to bring me back, they must possess quite a peculiar sense of humour. Well, joke’s on them – whatever the cliché dictates, I do not fear reflective surfaces._

He takes one step closer, only to pause mid-motion as an unexpected rapping makes itself heard from the mirror itself. It sounds as if someone’s tapping their fingers against the glass, only there is absolutely no one to be seen – the mirror remains stubbornly empty, reflecting the room all around him with the one notable exception of his own corporeal form.

 _Whatever this elaborate joke is about, it’s getting really annoying now._ He’s pretty sure he didn’t actually say that out loud, so the answering voice echoing in his head comes as a rather unpleasant surprise.

‘I can feel you’, it sneers, and a five hundred year old vampire lord does not recoil in horror, but for a moment there he’s tempted to. There is something deeply troubling about that voice – it does not fully belong to either plane of existence he’s ever experienced, and it’s powerful, and immeasurably angry.

‘There’s nowhere to escape to,’ it commands, its tone intolerably loud now. ‘Show yourself, and I will spare you some suffering.’

“I’m standing right here, you glass-faced bastard,” he snaps, crossing his arms for good measure. “And why don’t _you_ show yourself, anyway?”

The mirror pauses, as if momentarily befuddled. ‘There’s no one there. Unless – no, it can’t be.’

“This conversation is getting really boring very quickly,” he shrugs, adjusting his cape around his shoulders. “Why don’t you go back to being one of those perfectly normal mirrors that just sit there and do not talk, or better yet, you tell me how do I get out of here?”

‘Fool,’ the mirrory voice makes itself heard once more. ‘Didn’t you listen to what I just said? There is nowhere for you to go. I _am_ the room, just like I’m the mirror, and soon I will be your entire reality. But first, _you will house me_.’

“I fear you may be confusing me with a real estate agent,” he snorts. “I’m not even in the night club game anymore.”

‘ _House me_ ,’ the mirror bawls at him, even as some kind of mystical hand materialises from the glass itself, crackling as it gropes around for something physical to grab.

That’s when the blood in Orloff’s veins would run cold, if he still had any. This is no practical joke, he’s being used as a poisoned bait to smoke out some evil and powerful creature, and the outcome is looking fairly grim as far as he’s concerned.

 _Hell and damn_ , he curses, slowly retreating towards the door, knowing full well that he won’t able to open it. _If that was you, Chesterfield – well played, very well played indeed._

The arm stretches towards him, hungry and searching, until he’s cornered, trapped like one of those pathetic creatures whose blood he used to harvest for a living.

Something powerful reaches out, and it feels like being pierced through the heart by a burning stake – only, the Thing cries out in dismay as soon as it gets full possession of his body, its dying wailing the last thing Orloff hears as he crumbles back into dust.

**Author's Note:**

> [According to TV Tropes](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MissingReflection), _'The reason for the mirror-phobia has to do with the idea that mirrors reflect souls and because vampires don't have souls, they don't have reflections, unless the mirror has a backing that's not silver.'_
> 
> (As for everything else, it probably makes no sense whatsoever, and I do apologise for that.)


End file.
